spacegoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time is the first and second episodes of the first season, plus the first of the two 20-minute episodes of the animated series, Space Goofs, and it premiered and aired on September 6, 1997 in the first part and September 13, 1997 in the second part. Summary Part 1 Five aliens go on vacation together in space (or, as Gorgious calls it a picnic), but their spaceship breaks down and they are left stranded on Earth. Not knowing a way to fix the spaceship, Etno encourages the other aliens to take shelter in an old abandoned house while he fixes the spaceship, lampshading the plot. Part 2 A few people disguised as pizza delivery boys realize the aliens are hiding in the house and attempt to evacuate them. Plot The episode starts with five aliens going on a vacation together. They crashed into an asteroid and their spaceship felled into earth in a dump. They have survived the crash but humans might capture them and get experiment them. And worse of all, it was a moment of time before the spaceship will run out of air. They used an alien named Candy Carmellia(because The leader left his test animals back at the lab) outside if the atmosphere is poison that the Two headed Stereo said. The blue alien, Gorgious Klatoo goes out saying he is hungry. A few moments later. Etno Polino told the others they need to find help and get back home. But Stereo says they did not know what type of aliens can help them. Candy says that he can be the leader but Gorgious and Candy argued while lazy Bud Budiovich wanders to a house and gets shot. He’s still ok. Etno replies that they have to use the SMTV before they needed it. While walking down the lane, they get chased by the police and hid in a laboratory filled with aliens in jars. If the trio get captured they will end up in jars. They flee after some scientists came in. As the trio was about to give up, they found an abandoned house on a hill. They went inside. Etno told them this can be they’re hideout until a rescue ship comes. The others said that it can take years and they could be captured. All of a sudden the doorbell rang, the aliens scream and hide in the attic. They used the SMTV to disguise themselves as police officers and told the two that the creature went that way. The police officers leave and the aliens went back to the house. They started to get along in the house. Ento build a radio but it takes only a block away. Candy finds a vacuum cleaner after he said the place needed cleaning, Stereo finds a book in one of the shelves, and Budhe saw the Tv in the boy’s houseFinds Tv and really enjoys it. That night, Two spies realize that the aliens were in the house and disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys. They told the government that the invasion began and recorded the sound code that they spies gave to Gorgious. In the dump, the aliensthemselves from the Beach blanket Bongo show Find the spaceship in the dump. The spaceship gets crashed and smashed and into a cube with Candy inside.he finds his hair roller Two farmers sees the aliens thinking their from the show and fights them while the spies grab the cube. The spies told the that they found the alien spaceship and also a photo proof. They headed to their hideout along with the gov. to make history. Etno has made a rocket go back but Candy actually launched the rocket causing it to blast around the area, and then crashes the truck where the spies were in and blast them into space. So, the aliens have to find a way to get back home and try to avoid any human who try to capture them. The episode ends with the spies and the gov. still in the truck floating in space. Characters * Candy Caramella * Etno Polino * Gorgious Klatoo * Bud Budiovitch * Stereo Monovici * Police Officers Trivia * The show, Beach Blanket Bongos which Bud is watching was parodied from the 1965 AIP beach party film, Beach Blanket Bingo. * The German comic book adaptation of this episode was used in Ein Heim Für Aliens: Vol. 1, that would have been translated to English soon. * This is the first of the only two half-hour episodes since Toon In, Drop Out. * This is one out of three episodes on the Alien Antics VHS, along with Venus Junior and One Minor Technicality. * This is the first episode to have an animated title card, since The Flyling and Party Time in Hell. * During the end of the episode, Night Watchmen of the third season of Oggy and the Cockroaches, the four aliens (excepted for Stereo) made a cameo appearance as one of them transforms into a washing machine before they turn back to normal just like the same episode from the show. Videos Once Upon a Time video Once Upon a Time- Part 2 video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1997 Episodes